


A Life

by amy_deanna



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_deanna/pseuds/amy_deanna
Summary: Sam finally got the life she always wanted.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little bit of fun!

She had finally pulled into the driveway after a long day at the SGC. She was supposed to be home earlier, but when the President calls, you don’t say no.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the lingering smell of what must’ve been a great dinner. As if on queue her stomach came to life.

“I guess we should get some food into you before you get hangry?”

“I don’t get hangry. Okay I guess I do.”

“There is left over spaghetti. I’ll heat some up for you.”

“Thanks. Where are the girls?

“They were in their room having a tea party.”

“I should have known.” She said with a smile on her face.

“I’m just going to check on them and then get changed.”

“Sure.”

As she made her way to the girls’ bedroom, she could hear them giggling. Her favourite sound.

Peeking around the corner she had to suppress her own giggle.

Watching her family having a tea party she was so complete. Aly wearing a fluffy pink skirt and a hockey jersey, Riley in a ninja costume both outfits topped with a sparkly tiara.

“They are too adorable.”

“I know.”

“Jack doesn’t look to bad either.” Daniel said while trying to hold back a laugh.

“I know, I look great.” Jack turned to them with the biggest smile.

He looked like the girls had pulled everything out of their closets that was pink and cover their Daddy in it. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey, where’s Teal’c?”

“I am here General Carter.”

As Sam turned to Teal’c ready to remind him again to just call her Sam, Daniel just about passed out laughing.

Covered in pink glitter eyeshadow and the brightest pink lipstick, Teal’c sat down to re-join the tea party. 

“Um Teal’c? You got a little something on your face.” Daniel tried to get out while laughing.

“Hey girls I think Uncle Danny wants to join the party too. Isn’t that right Space Monkey?”

As Daniel glared at Jack for using the name, he wished he didn’t the girls ran for him.

“UNCLE DANNYYYYY can I make you into a pretty princess? Pleaseeeeeee?”

All Riley had to do was her puppy eyes and Uncle Daniel was all hers.

“Sure, thing RyRy.”

Sam watched as her four favourite people and alien drank their tea and did their makeup.  
She just stood there, watching her family. Her very dysfunctional family. The one she always wanted.

Jack looked to her.

And she mouthed. “I love you.”

And he returned. “I love you. Always.”


End file.
